I wanna hold your hand
by AngelElric05
Summary: (One-Shot Kyo and Tohru) This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. Tohru is walking home, and Kyo comes and finds her (Kyo and Tohru fluff)


Hey People! It's been awhile since I wrote anything, well since my Maes Hughes story 'Last Kiss'. And I would like to thank my readers for the great reviews, I loved them all! I just graduated from High School this past Sunday (May 22, 2005) and I'm on summer break, and I have some free time. I got into the anime Fruits Basket and I really love the series. KYO AND TOHRU FOREVER! This is another one of my tries at a romance fic, and my first Fruits Basket fic. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MANGA 1 THE KYO PLUSHIE, AND DVDS 1 AND 4 I DON'T KNOW THE RIGHTS TO THE SERIES OK SO DON'T SUE ME!

"Ah another day's work!" said Tohru as she check out at work, and was getting ready to head back home to the Sohma house. "I wonder if everyone is hungry it's almost 5 p.m. and I've not made supper yet!" Tohru said to herself. She started home walking down the dark lonely streets of Tokyo, and up to Orange Point.

At the Sohma house Shigure was working on his newest work, and no not the Summer Affair series. Yuki was working on his speech for the next student council meeting. And as for Kyo he was n the roof, wondering when Tohru was going to get home.

"Damn it where is she? She's taking to long!" yelled Kyo.

"If you're worried about her, why don't you go find her and walk her home," said Yuki.

"You damn Rat stop listening in on me!" shouted Kyo.

"I wasn't listening, you were yelling so loud that I happen to hear you, you baka neko."

"Damn it fine I'll go and find her. I'd rather do that then be here you're pissing me off!" yelled Kyo as he jumped of the roof and ran into the woods.

Tohru was about half way back to Sohma house, when she heard something.

"Oh no, what was that? What if it's a wild animal? Or a monster, or a pervert?" Tohru got even more scared as the sound was coming closer and closer. "Oh no it is a pervert! Take this you perv!" yelled Tohru as she gave the 'pervert' a good strong right straight.

"Ow is this the thanks I get for coming all this way to find you!" yelled the other person!

"Huh? Oh Kyo-kun I'm sorry I thought you were a pervert!"

"Pervert! Do I look like a pervert to you I'm not Shigure!"

"I'm sorry I just got scared is all."

"Okay, whatever. I just came here to pick you up, and make sure you got home safe."

"Thank you Kyo-kun." And the two started for home.

At Sohma house Shigure and Yuki were having a little talk about Tohru and they're relationships with her.

"I care a lot of Tohru-kun, but I know she would be happier with either you or Kyo-kun."

"Honda-san is nice, but I see her as a sister in way, not a little sister, more like a big sister, I mean she takes care of us, and doesn't complain."

"Yes she is perfect. Any man who marries her will be a very lucky one," said Shigure.

"Yea"-said Yuki.

"Lucky Kyo-kun " they both said in unison.

Kyo and Tohru were almost back home when Tohru stated to hear other scary noises in the woods, and got even more scared.

"Ano… Kyo-kun?"

"Yea?" Kyo.

"I'm scared."

"So."

"So I was wondering if I could… hold your hand?"

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks, he was shocked, and at the same time happy she asked him. Kyo turned around to look at her, and she looked very pretty in the moonlight, and she was blushing, and some tears were forming in her eyes.

"Please Kyo-kun."

"S-sure," said Kyo and he held out his hand.

"Thank you," said Tohru as she took it, and they started back for home. When they got back Shigure and Yuki were giggling about the fact that Kyo and Tohru came in holding hands.

"Ah so did you two finally hook up?" asked Shigure.

"NO YOU MORON SHE GOT SCARED ON THE WAY HOME, AND I HELD HER HAND TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER, OKAY!" screamed Kyo.

"Okay okay, I was just teasing."

"But I will say this you two do look cute together," said Yuki.

Kyo and Tohru just blushed and realized they were still holding hands, and quickly let go.

"I'll go get dinner started," said Tohru as she headed to the kitchen.

"I'll set the table," said Yuki as he followed her.

Shigure went to go wash up, and Kyo was left in the living room, and he was looking at his hand, the one Tohru held on the way home.

"Maybe one day I can tell her how I really feel, but until then, I'll keep it a secret."

Ahhhh don't you just love Kyo and Tohru one of the best should be anime couples ever! If you're a Yuki and Tohru fan Or a Yuki and Kyo fan or a Kyo and Kagura fan then plz be as kind not to give me any bad reviews and plz keep all bad comments to yourself. Believe me it hurts when someone gives you a bad review because you support a different couple from what they do. Thanks again RRplz!


End file.
